The Crimson Saber
by hahayes
Summary: Kiritsugu wanted to summon King Arthur, for that he made sure to get a powerful catalyst, Avalon. Though, he didn't know that Avalon was connected to other Heroic Spirit, one with white hair, tanned skin, steel colored eyes and that also happened to be his son. And now, that son is going to do his best to reward the man who gave him a reason to live, to be a hero. UBWGoodEnd!Shirou
1. Stupid Summoning Ritual

Kiritsugu Emiya didn't expect this.

He was supposed to summon King Arthur, and he was pretty sure that King Arthur shouldn't have white hair, steel-colored eyes and tanned skin.

What had gone wrong? He used Avalon as a catalyst, no one except King Arthur or maybe Mordred should have been summoned.

"Who...are you?" Kiritsugu gave voice to his thoughts, Irisviel looked as bewildered as him if not even more.

"I'm Servant Saber, upon your summons I have come, I shall ask, are you my Master?" The Servant now identified as Saber said.

"Yes, I am." Kiritsugu, who had already recovered from the unexpected Servant appearance said. "Now, Saber, what's your true name?"

"I don't know" The swordsman replied. "Something should have gone wrong with the summoning ritual, as my memories are more than just a little fuzzy"

"Will this be a problem in battle?" The Magus Killer asked.

"I doubt it. My memories might be confusing but I can tell that my power isn't affected at all"

After that, Kiritsugu took his leave and left Saber alone with Irisviel.

OOOOOOOOOO

Honestly, Saber had a hard time believing his current situation. Not only he was summoned in the Fourth War but he also took _HER_ place and was summoned by _Kiritsugu_ of all people.

Saber lied about his memories. He knew very well who he was in life.

He was _Shirou Emiya_ , The Second _Magus Killer_ , someone with a sealing designation because his _Reality_ _Marble. B_ ut above anything else he was a _**Hero**_ , and the one who put him in that path was his father, _Kiritsugu Emiya_.

Now, Shirou was going to do everything to reward his father, being the best Servant he could hope to be.

"Master seemed angry..." Saber sighed.

"Oh don't worry about it, Kiritsugu expected to summon King Arthur so he might be a little disappointed, but I'm sure it will pass soon" Irisviel, Kiritsugu's wife reassured him.

Saber knew that Kiritsugu was married before adopting him, but he didn't expect his father's wife to be like this.

She was like an older version of Illya, her white hair, red eyes, beautiful face, even her way of dressing was the same as Illya's.

Saber couldn't help but feel a little sad when looking at Irisviel. She reminded him too much of how he failed to save Illya from _The King Of Heroes_ all those years ago.

"Do you think so?" He wanted to reward his father for everything he did for him, even if this Kiritsugu didn't save him yet, he was still his father.

"Yes, don't worry Saber" Irisviel told him. "So, Saber...Is it true that you can't remember anything?" She asked

"...It's not like I don't remember anything, but my memories are fuzzy and I can't concentrate in them" He lied, but Irisviel didn't need to know.

"I see..." She said, it was obvious that she still wanted to talk to him, but didn't know what to talk about or how to talk to someone like _The_ _Servant Of The Sword._

"Kiritsugu and Illya seem to get along, huh" Saber muttered to himself while he looked through the window to some kind of garden, where Kiritsugu and Illya were playing something.

Irisviel heard him but didn't say anything. When did Saber meet her daughter? It shouldn't have been possible for him to know her name, he didn't put a single foot out of the room they were currently into. So...how?

 _'What a strange man you are, Saber'_

OOOOOOOOOO

Saber watched as his Master's car took it's leave from the castle. Kiritsugu was going to Fuyuki first in order to prepare everything for the war.

Saber and Irisviel were supposed to do the same one day later.

Needless to say, Saber didn't like the idea. Kiritsugu was a _Master,_ and if another _Master-Servant_ pair ran into him he would be dead.

Kiritsugu had to promise Saber that if he ran into trouble he would summon him immediately to make this possible, and even then Saber had been stubborn to not let him go alone. Kiritsugu had to threaten him with using a Command Seal to stop Saber's protests.

Only when he couldn't see the car anymore Saber entered the castle again.

 **OOOOOO**

 _Hell_

That was the only way Kiritsugu had to describe it.

Everything was on fire. Men, children, buildings, pets, everything was reduced to ashes.

Screams for salvation could be heard everywhere. The scent of burned flesh was in the air.

And in the middle of all this _hell,_ there was a single boy.

He kept walking through the _hell_ hoping for salvation, but the person inside the body was already dead.

It could be seen in the boy's golden eyes. He was just an empty vessel, he wasn't a person anymore.

When the boy's legs gave up and Kiritsugu wanted to go after him to save him, to do _something,_ two men spoke behind him

"Hey, that's hell you're walking into"

One looked like an older version of the boy, and the other one looked like his Servant, Saber. And Kiritsugu couldn't help but feel that they looked strangely alike...

And then, Kiritsugu woke up.

OOOOOOO

"Bye mommy! Bye Saber!" Illya said while she waved her hand

"Bye Illya!" Irisviel replied.

"Goodbye, Illyasviel" Saber said with a little smile on his lips.

It was the day, today Saber and Irisviel were going to Fuyuki to meet with Kiritsugu and officially start the Holy Grail War.

Irisviel was going to act like Saber's Master while Kiritsugu stayed behind providing support if needed.

Saber actually liked that. In the battlefield, information is the key. If you don't know something so simple about a Servant like their class or Master you will be as good as dead. And if you can discover their true name then you might have another advantage. In the end, information is something really important in the Grail War like in any other War.

So, if the enemy couldn't find who Saber's true Master is they would have a considerable handicap.

And considering that was impossible for them to learn Saber's true name (Not that Kiritsugu knew it anyway), Kiritsugu was going to have a really good advantage.

After all, if you take down the Master then you take down the Servant too.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOO**

 _After the flight to Fuyuki_

"Sorry about the clothes, Saber, but you would be far too noticeable with that red 'overcoat', yes I think it was called like that, of yours"

"Don't worry about it, I don't mind at all"

Saber was currently wearing a black business attire, he never liked them but that doesn't mean that he disliked it. He truly didn't mind at all.

"I'm glad to hear that then...Oh, Saber, the car is already here! Come!" Irisviel said while running to the car

 _'She even acts like Illya sometimes_ '

Saber thought while sighing.

 **OOOOOOOOO**

When they were traveling through the streets of Fuyuki City, Saber couldn't help but notice the look in Irisviel eyes.

"First time in the city, I presume?" Saber asked with a little smile.

"Yes, this is actually my first time out of the castle!" Irisviel replied with an amount of exciment that wouldn't be out of place in a child.

"Really? I mean, you don't stuck me like some kind of hermit" Saber said in a teasingly humor.

"No, no. It's not like I don't want to go out of there, but father would be angry if I did" She said.

Saber didn't know what to do with that reply. In one hand she didn't seem upset but in the other hand he shouldn't have brought that topic at all.

Should he apologize...or not?

In the end he did the first thing that passed through his mind.

"Please stop the car" He told to the driver while opening the door.

"Saber? What are you-?" But she didn't have time to ask her question as Saber took her out of the car grabbing her hand.

"If this is truly your first time out of the castle, let me show you the world then!" Saber said while running with his left hand grabbing her's

"R-really? But...if we get lost? What would Kiritsugu said?"

"Ah, don't worry about it, we won't get lost, I promise. And about Master getting angry? He would probably encourage you to follow me so don't think to much about it.

"A-are you truly okay with this, Saber?"

"Sure, let this job to your incredible Servant" Saber said with a smirk and started running again.

"Okay!" Irisviel replied while running with him.

 **OOOOOOOO**

While they were walking through the riverside, Saber noticed something.

"Another Servant, they are near. How should I proceed, Irisviel?"

"Let's go after them. We should take down any enemy Servant as soon as possible."

"...As you wish" Saber said and they started walking towards where Saber have sensed the other Servant.

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

The energy came from some kind of container deposit. Probably this place was used to keep everything that arrived from the sea.

In the middle of it, there was a man with two spears in his hands. **_Gae Dearg_** and **_Gae Buidhe_** Saber noticed instantly. Thanks to his Structural Analysis and _Unlimited Blade Works_ he could tell everything about any weapon with just looking at it.

They were exceptional Noble Phantasm.

 _ **Gae Dearg** _was a B-rank Noble Phantasm that could make any magical enchantment or constructs useless temporarily such as Bounded Fields, his armor or projections with just one touch.

 _ **Gae Buidhe** _was a B-rank Noble Phantasm that any attack infringed by it could not be healed, not even magically.

And their owner could only be one person, the Irish hero Diarmuid Ua Duibhne.

Saber wasn't going to take him easy at all.

"Lancer, I presume?"

"And you should be Saber, you're the first one to take my challenge. Such determination could only belongs to the Saber class"

"You're right," Saber said and turned to look at Irisviel "Irisviel, be careful. I can't find his Master anywhere and I can't protect you while I'm fighting him"

"Understood. Saber, I can support you with healing magecraft but that's all I can do, please be careful"

"Don't worry, let this to your amazing Servant" Saber said while smirking.

 ** _"I am the bone of my sword"_**

The moment those words were pronounced, a limitless wall of blades could be seen in the sky.

Swords, spears, axes, daggers, every kind of bladed weapon could be seen in their numbers.

"W-what is this?!" Lancer said,

"I was going to have a fair fight with you, but with **_Gae Dearg_** and **_Gae Buidhe_** I cannot take that luxury, right, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne?"

"H-how could you?!"

"Let's just say that nobody understands blades as I do"

 ** _"Sword Barrel: Full Open"_**

And with those words, the limitless blades descended all at the same time towards Lancer.

 ** _OOOOOOOOOO_**

 _'What kind of monster did the Einzbern summon?'_

That was the only thought in Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald's mind as he saw what Saber was doing.

Lancer didn't have a chance. Kayneth saw as Saber's blades flew towards Lancer and _destroyed_ him.

He blocked a few, that was certain, but Saber's blades were at least a _thousand._

In the end, Lancer got impaled by dozens of swords and fell to the ground.

After that Kayneth escaped praying that Saber couldn't see him.

OOOOOOOOOO

Kiritsugu couldn't believe what he was seeing. Not only Saber discovered Lancer's identity just by looking at his spears, but he also killed him summoning _THOUSANDS_ of swords in the air and made them fly towards Lancer.

Any possibility of Saber being Arthur was destroyed in that moment, however, Kiritsugu wasn't disappointed at all.

 _'It seems I was wrong about you, Saber'_

OOOOOOOOOO

Rider didn't like what he was seeing. He was going to watch how Lancer and Saber fought until another Servant appeared and then show up, but it seemed that wasn't going to happen.

In one moment Saber spoke and in the other one Lancer was dead.

Rider couldn't hear what Saber said, but whatever it was just after that appeared thousands of weapons in the sky, and all of them flew towards Lancer killing him.

What kind of monster was Saber? Was it his Noble Phantasm? It was similar to what Waver told him about the one who killed Assassin, however here there wasn't any gold light at all.

Was it possible that Saber and the one who killed Assassin were related somehow and their Noble Phantasm was alike? Perhaps, but he couldn't be sure.

However, killing Assassin should have been easy to any Servant, but to _destroy_ Lancer that easily? Very few could claim that honor.

What should he do now?

OOOOOOOOOO

Tokiomi Tohsaka was left speechless after Kirei's explanation.

Not only Saber's stats were amazing (That was to be expected, though) but he also discovered Lancer's identity just by looking at him and had a Noble Phantasm similar to Archer's.

What could he do against such a monster? Assassin would be useless and he couldn't be sure if Archer would win if he and Saber fought.

What should he do now?

OOOOOOOOO

"Irisviel, we should be going. I can feel two Servants more coming here and I can't be sure if I will win shall I fight against two Servants at the same time."

"Y-yes, we should look for Kiritsugu" Irisviel said. "So, Saber...was that your Noble Phantasm?"

"My Noble Phantasm? No, it wasn't. That technique is called **_Sword Barrel: Full Open_** but it isn't my Noble Phantasm"

"Really? Then, what's your Noble Phantasm's name?" She asked.

"...My Noble Phantasm is called _**Unlimited Blade Works** _or in Japanese **_Mugen No Kensei_**

"Infinite creation of swords...Yes, I think Kiritsugu won't be angry anymore"

After that, Saber and Irisviel found Kiritsugu and Maiya and escaped to the Einzbern Castle in the forest before any other Servant arrived to the battlefield.


	2. Burn

_A hill of swords. That was the only way to describe it. Countless blades littered the ground, and it was clear that nothing aside from those swords could live there._

 _There wasn't a single tree, not even grass could be seen in these place. The water was nonexistent, as no river could be seen anywhere._

 _The sky was full of clouds and really little light trespassed them. Metallic gears were floating alongside the clouds. It was clear that the gears were damaged, it looked like they were ready to fall at any moment. However, they continued moving, as the machine they belonged to haven't found it's end yet._

 _And in the middle of it, several beings with enough power to take a weak Servant on their own faced a man dressed in red with white hair._

 _"What is this place?" One of the powerful beings spoke._

 _"My soul, Unlimited Blade Works." The man in red replied._

 _And that day, nobody lived to see the sunlight again._

 _(Scene Break)_

 _"Unlimited Blade Works..."_ Kiritsugu whispered while he awoke.

What was that? Again, he had a weird dream. Just like the dream of the fire, since he summoned Saber his dreams had been like that...Saber...

Then, everything made click. When the Einzbern explained him how the Grail War worked, they told him something that he didn't pay much attention back then. They told him about the _dream cycle_.

The dream cycle was a side effect of summoning a Servant, they told him that he will kept dreaming about his Servant's past.

And then again, nothing about Saber made sense anymore. This dream? He could take it, at some point in his life Saber fought someone strong and died, pretty much like any other Heroic Spirit.

What didn't make any sense was the dream of the fire. What was Saber doing there? Why was him with someone who looked like an older version of the dying boy? And, what did he mean with _''Hey, that's hell you're walking into'_ '?

His train of thought leaded him to his most recent dream again, specifically to what Saber said.

 _'My soul'..._ What was that supposed to mean? Was something happening that he couldn't see, or was he talking about that place?

No, he had to be talking about the hill of swords. Kiritsugu didn't know why but he understood that.

But then again, if he was talking about that place does that mean that his Noble Phantasm, the _'Unlimited Blade Works'_ or _'Mugen No Kensei_ ' that Iri spoke of was...

 _'Attention, all the remaining Masters must send a familiar to the Church as soon as possible. I, the overseer of the Fourth Holy Grail War declare a meeting today in five hours'_ The voice of an old man spoke in his mind, distracting him from his past train of thoughts.

It seems that the overseer declared a meeting, what could he possibly want?

 _(Scene Break)_

By the time his familiar was back, Kiritsugu was already discussing their current situation with Saber.

"So, let me put this straight, Caster and their Master are kidnapping children without caring about the secrecy of magecraft and now all the remaining Masters are in a sort of alliance to kill them?" The Servant said with a frown in his face.

"Pretty much, and we have no other choice aside from going after them because the one who kills Caster is going to get an extra Command Seal, we cannot take the risk of another Master gaining it." Kiritsugu spoke with a frown of his own.

"I don't like it. There are too many unknowns in this, we know little to nothing about the other Servants." Though he knew much more than Kiritsugu. He knew pretty damn well who the Archer of this war was, and he was going to kill him at his first chance. There won't be a talk about mongrels and fakers this time if he could help it.

Arturia never liked to talk about the Fourth Holy Grail War so aside from Gilgamesh he was clueless about the others Servants identities and he didn't like it.

Not at all.

"I agree," The Magus Killer said "but we don't have a choice in the matter. We will start searching for places where Caster may be hiding as soon as possible."

"Understood. Do you need my help with something?" Saber asked.

"Actually, there's one thing you could do..."

 _(Scene Break)_

Right now, Saber was driving with Irisviel to Fuyuki's sewers. It seemed that whatever Irisviel did with the water he took from the river worked, and now they had a clear idea of where Caster could be hiding.

While the only reason why he had a Riding Skill was because he was summoned as a Saber Class Servant (It was E-rank for a reason, after all) Shirou wasn't a stranger to driving a car. Sure, he preferred motorcycles like the one that the Old Man Raiga bought for him but he knew how to use a car.

First, Irisviel wanted to drive herself, but when she remembered that they would have to drive in the streets and not in the highway, she declined and told Saber to do it himself as he had a Riding Skill.

At first Saber was puzzled at her reaction but he later shrugged it off as unimportant stuff.

When they arrived, Saber stopped the car and opened Irisviel's door and offered her his hand inviting her to leave, which she did.

With the moonlight reflecting in his white hair, Saber stopped midway and signaled to Irisviel to stop moving.

"What is it, Saber?" She asked concerned.

"A Servant, most likely they already noticed us. How should I proceed?" He said frowning.

"Let's continue. If they're after Caster too then we could use their help. After all we are in an alliance." Irisviel replied.

"...If you say so."

 _(Scene Break)_

In front of the sewer where they located Caster, Saber saw a tall and muscled man talking with a much smaller child.

 _'The other Servant and his Master...'_

Saber reinforced his ears to hear them properly.

"Rider we can't do that! You saw what Saber can do, we should run now that we have the chance!" The kid cried, obviously scared of facing Saber.

"Nonsense! A King never runs from someone else, much less if they're our allies!" The man, Rider, replied with a grin.

And Saber couldn't blame him for that. After all, the pride of a King was something that he knew pretty well. His precious King Of Knights made sure of that all those years ago.

So, with a little smile that sent shivers down Waver's spine when he saw it, Saber and Irisviel approached them.

"After Caster, I presume?" Saber said with that scary smile of his. Really, being around Rin and certain vampire/troll that much corrupted him a lot. He was doing the 'Tohsaka scary smile number one' without even realizing it.

"Yes, let me present myself. I'm the King of Conquers, Iskandar!" He shouted to everyone to hear him with a grin.

Saber couldn't believe it. Did this guy just revealed his identity? Really? He had to resist the urge to laugh. Even if he could learn who he was just by looking at some weapon of his, this was ridiculous.

Was he that confident in his abilities? Or did he simply not care? No matter how he looked at it he could arrive to just one conclusion.

 _'This guy is going to be headache. Both for me and his poor Master..._ _Well, being fair I'm probably the one being a headache to the kid if the look on his face is something to go by...'_

"Servant Saber, just a nameless hero." He replied in kind.

That caught Irisviel's attention. What did he mean with _Just a nameless hero'_?

Before he had said that he couldn't remember who he was, could it be that he was lying? Or did he recover some of his memories? And there was also the possibility of his legend being that little that he considered himself _'Nameless'_ , or that he wanted to distance himself from his own name by some reason.

"What do you mean by 'nameless', Saber?" Rider asked. Both his tone of voice and the look on his face changed to one of complete seriousness.

"Excaltly what I said, I have no name...Or at least not one that you will recognize. If it makes you feel better you can call me _Shirou_." Though he wasn't sure about that. In the Throne Of Heroes was information of every single Heroic Spirit, and as they existed out of the time and space it could be possible for Rider to know who _Shirou Emiya_ was.

Iskandar stared at him for a few moments until he spoke, "Very well, I think I'll still call you Saber anyway. So, you two are after Caster too?"

"Yes, my Master and I," Saber said while pointing at Irisviel who gave him an understanding look and a nod. "were here because we tracked him down to this sewer."

"I see...Do you need a ride then?" Rider said grinning at him. Waver couldn't help but think about how his life was getting crazier and crazier.

 _(Scene Break)_

Back then, Rider summoned a war carriage and the four of them entered the sewer on it.

It was clear that they didn't make a mistake about Caster's hiding place, as some monsters were randomly left in the sewer.

They kept like that until they arrived to an open space, a place that thanks to his reinforced senses Saber could tell that it was _awful_ to say at least.

"Don't look." Iskandar said to his Master who introduced himself as Waver Velvet before. To say that Saber was surprised was an understanding. He already knew that Lord El-Melloi II had been a Master in the Fourth Holy Grail War, thanks to Rin it could be said that they were sort of friends, but he didn't expect him to be like... _this._

"W-What do you mean? I'm a magus you know, there's nothing here that can scare me." He said with that irritating tone of his.

"Listen to your Servant, lad. You're not ready to see this." Saber said after putting a reassuring hand in the kid's shoulder.

Irisviel sent him a confused look but didn't say anything. It was clear that she couldn't see what was so awful too.

"Thanks Saber." Rider said to him.

"Don't even think about it. While he's your Master he's still a kid, no one of his age should see something like this." A reassuring smile took form on his lips.

"Hmph, shut up!" Waver moved Saber's hand from his shoulder and casted some kind of illumination spell. Thanks to his ability with reinforcement, Saber never really needed something like that, as he could just reinforce his eyes.

When the light came to existence, Waver and Irisviel were greeted by an horrible picture.

Children...So much of them. Their bodies were completely destroyed, to the point when it was hard to tell that they used to be alive before. Some didn't even have limbs at all, others had their eyes out of their faces, as someone took them.

It was clear that they were tortured to death and in the most painful way possible if the state of their bodies was something to go by.

At such a sight Irisviel's face went even paler than it already was by nature, making hard to tell if she was alive at all. She just stood there unable to move.

Waver's face paled and he dropped to his knees. "W-Who could have done something like this?!" He then looked at Saber's and Rider's faces to confirm that he wasn't crazy and... _that_ was truly there, only to see their impassive looks, like if they were used to see things like these.

"How can you be this calmed?! Doesn't this affect you at all?!" He screamed to the pair of Servants.

"Kid, I would punch whoever wouldn't be affected for this, but there are times when we should control ourselves. Though I can't speak for Saber." Rider said and directed his gaze to the swordsman.

"Me? Oh, of course I'm affected for this. Just seeing this makes my blood boil and makes me want to hunt whoever did this and erase their existence from the world. It's just I've seen situations like this so many times that I hardly show any reaction, that's the kind of life I had." He paused from a moment before some swords formed on his hands, he grabbed them between his fingers, making a total of 8 of them. "Also, there is no time to react to this when we are being spied, right?" He said while throwing three of the newly traced Black Keys at three different points in the shadows.

Three different pained screams and the sound of metal striking flesh were the only response he got.

"Saber! What's-" Irisviel tried to ask but Saber interrupted her.

"Assassin, I don't know how much of them are left. Those were idiots that thought that I couldn't see them so they didn't even bother in hiding their presence, but I'm sure that there are more that I can't see somewhere." He didn't gave them time to process what he said as he continued talking. "Rider, get ready your carriage. I'm going to burn this place to ashes."

Rider didn't like to be ordered but he agreed that Saber's plan was the best course of action, so he didn't argue.

Drawing some runes in the floor, Saber turned the place on flames. He wasn't that good with runes, a master in them like Cu Chulainn or the elders of the Fraga family were far better than him with them, but Rin insisted in him learning something aside from reinforcement and projection all those years ago in the Clock Tower.

So, as he was useless in pretty much everything not related to swords, Rin thought that runes were a good thing for him to learn. They were actually easy to cast, even a third-rate magus like him was able to use them with ease. But the whole point with runes was the quantity of combinations that you can make with them, making them much stronger than they are by their own.

He didn't know that much, but he trained enough to know how to burn a relatively big place without much effort. Obviously, a master in runes would have done it much faster and easily, but he had to work with what he knew.

"Ansuz, Sowilo." Saber muttered. "Okay, it's done! Come on!" He told to a wide-eyed Rider and they started their scape, hopefully their enemies had to astralize themselves to scape from the flames. And he hardly doubted that an Assassin could keep up with Rider's carriage speed, so they were most likely safe.

 _(Scene Break)_

Waver watched bewildered at the scene that was playing. Not only Saber proved to have an strong Noble Phantasm (Or what he thought was his Noble Phantasm) but he also seemed to be a skilled magus.

With such a power, how could he call himself 'Nameless'? It was impossible for someone that strong to not be well-known Heroic Spirits, it just didn't make sense. And there was also the 'Shirou' thing, he had never heard of a hero named Shirou, was it a fake name or a nickname? It was possible.

And being completely honest to himself he really doubted of Rider being able to beat Saber. Unless Rider's Noble Phantasm was something incredible powerful he didn't think that he could win the war.

Also, Saber's Master was an Einzbern, and the possibility of her being an homunculus wasn't completely out of the question...And the Einzbern homunculus were known for having _large_ prana reserves.

Damn it, Saber was just too overpowered!

 _(Scene Break)_

When Saber couldn't sense Rider anymore, he decided to start walking again towards the car.

"That was amazing Saber!" Irisviel broke the silence, and both her expression and her voice tone turned into ones of pure excitement. It was like if she had just ended processing all the events and now remembered to reaction.

"What?" He asked, not being completely sure what was 'amazing'.

"Everything! The swords, the fire, how you found Assassin," She paused while she entered the car as Saber opened the door. "it was amazing!"

"Truly? I don't think it was. I mean there are a lot of people better with runes than me out there." Saber said while he scratched the back of his head.

"Maybe there are, but it was incredible nonetheless. Also, you summoned those swords from nowhere and throw them at Assassin!" She was surprisingly stubborn in telling him that he was amazing for some reason.

"It isn't for much, you had already seen me creating much more swords and those Assassin didn't even try to hide their presence, they were confident in that with their skill alone even if they weren't hiding I wouldn't be able to find them." He said while he started driving. "Furthermore, if they tried to hide themselves finding them is completely out of my league."

"If you say so...But I still think that your awesome!" She paused for a moment before continuing. "Hey, now that I think about it, how is it possible for Assassin to be alive? How are more than one Assassin to begin with?"

"I had been thinking about that and I couldn't come up with much, this is just a fast guess but I think is better than nothing nonetheless." He continued talking. "As you know in theory the only possible Servant for the Asssassin class is Hassan-I-Sabbah, right?" Even if he knew that it was false, as he classified for the Assassin class himself he waited for she to nod an continued. "Well, it's said that there was more than just one Old Man Of The Mountains, so somehow they might have summoned all of them. Though this guess is most likely wrong so don't think to much about what I said."

Irisviel hummed in agreement and they continued their travel to the Einzbern forest, where Kiritsugu had stayed trying to find something about the enemy Masters while they were out.

 _(Scene Break)_

"REVENGE RYUUNOSUKE! WE WILL HAVE OUR REVENGE!" The madman summoned as Caster screamed as he saw his burned hide place.

"Hai hai!" His Master, Ryuunosuke Uryuu agreed.

"WITH THIS, RYUUNOSUKE," He said while picking a part of burned cloth, a part of Irisviel Von Einzbern's clothes to be accurate. "WE'LL FIND THEM AND MAKE THEM PAY!"

"You're so COOL!"

 ** _XXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _AN:_** Hi there, here I am still alive...I guess.

Well, first thing I want to say is: Sorry for taking so much time. I already explained why in my profile but I'm saying it anyway.

My phone died, and I had everything stored there. This chapter was supposed to be released past week and be of the double of it's length or even more, but I didn't want to leave you without an update for so long so I updated it at this length anyway.

Right now I'm using Google docs to save my progress so it won't happen again, sorry for keeping you waiting for so long.

Now I'm going to answer some things you've been telling me by PM and the reviews.

First, someone said that Shirou in UBW wasn't supposed to know that much about Illya's personality. Well you're right, I messed up a little with the Fate route there, sorry for that.

Second a lot of people are telling me that Shirou is too OP, well you're right, he is OP but he's also this OP in canon under the right circumstances.

If I remember right in Fate/Zero Irisviel was the one giving prana to Saber, even if Kiritsugu was the Master. So, as Iri and Illya are fucking prana batteries with legs and Shirou's major weakness are his average prana reserves, I thought that with enough prana Shirou is pretty much completely OP. That's the reason why CG EMIYA is the strongest Shirou, after all.

I always thought that with Illya as his Master Archer would have been unstoppable, after all he could just spam powerful NP in the air and everyone dies, well the same applies for Iri and Shirou.

Though that doesn't mean that all of his fights will be one-sided, so don't worry. ~Lancelot will be a hell to deal with hehe~

Well guys, I leave it here.

See ya.


	3. A Madman's Revenge

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Fate/Stay Night, Fate/Zero and any related series belongs to Kinoko Nasu, Type-Moon, Gen Urobuchi and/or their respective owners. I don't gain anything from the following text.

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXX_**

Class: Saber.

Master: Kiritsugu Emiya.

True Name: Shirou Emiya (Unknown to everyone except himself so far).

Sex: Male.

Height/Weight: 187cm, 78kg.

Alignment: Neutral Good.

Strength: D~C

Endurance: C~B

Agility: C~B

Magical Energy: B

Luck: E

Noble Phantasm: ???

Thanks to a life full of training and combat, combined with a proper tutelage in magecraft, at some point in his life Saber became pretty good at Reinforcement magecraft, allowing him to boost his physical stats by one rank as long as enough Magical Energy flows through his veins.

 **Class Skills:**

Magic Resistance: D

Even if Saber is a Magus himself, he is from an age where magecraft have reduced significantly, making his magic resistance pretty low taking in account his class.

Riding: E

At this level, Saber is only given basic knowledge about how to ride something. However, thanks to being from the modern era, he is familiar with most kinds of modern vehicles.

 **Personal Skills:**

Clairvoyance: C

Allows clear vision of distant targets, and improves movement and vision.

Independent Action: B

Rare as it is, even if he isn't an Archer, Saber has Independent Action as one of his skills. That's due to the way he lived his life, while he wasn't completely alone like the Counter Guardian EMIYA, Saber's life wasn't that different from his counterpart's. At this level he would be able to stay in this world for two days without a Master as long as he doesn't use too much of his Magical Energy.

Eye Of The Mind (True): B

Allows calm analysis of situation and the enemy's abilities in spite of danger, and considering all possible actions in a particular situation. If there is even a 1% chance in comeback, this ability greatly improves the chances of success.

Magecraft: C

Unlike certain Counter Guardian, Saber received a proper tutelage in magecraft at the Clock Tower and later by his friend and lover, Rin Tohsaka. While his ability at most branches of magecraft is below average, he is much better than most magi at the few types of mysteries that doesn't require an Elemental Affinity such as Reinforcement or Runecraft.

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 _The Crimson Saber_

 _Chapter Three: A Madman's Revenge_

Once Saber and Irisviel arrived to the Einzbern Castle it was already late in the evening, all the way to the forest had been devoid of life, absolutely nobody was in the streets of Fuyuki City. Seeing the town like that brought back distant memories to Saber's mind, those days patrolling the streets back in the Fifth Holy Grail War didn't seem so distant now.

No, he should focus on the way and not in the past, with his Servant body he would be untouched by a car accident but the same couldn't be said about Irisviel.

"You had a sad look on your face," A voice said at his right.

"Huh?" Saber asked, not understanding what Irisviel was talking about.

"That you had a sad look all over your face, is something that matter Saber?" Kiritsugu's wife asked in a voice filled with true concern.

"Err, no," He replied, feeling a little embarrassed at that she read his feelings so easily. "Just thinking about the past."

"I see," She paused, after a few moments she spoke again. "Say, Saber, what did you mean by 'nameless' when you talked to Rider before?"

 _'Ah, so she is intrigued by my name?'_ , he thought. "Well, you can call me Shirou if you want, I don't truly care."

"Saber, you know I wasn't talking about that."

Saber sighed. "Well, I'm not really nameless, Shirou is truly my first name," She raised an eyebrow at that. "But there's no way that I'll tell you my whole name, not yet anyway." He didn't want to add more insane stuff to her life, and that the adoptive son of your husband happens to be his/your Servant is truly insane stuff.

"Why?" She asked in a curious tone.

"...Personal reasons," And he leaved it at that, though not before adding another thing later so quietly that she nearly didn't hear. "...Well, maybe after I use my Noble Phantasm." He was sure that after using Unlimited Blade Works someone would recognize him anyway. His legend might not be as known as others, but it was still there. And as the Throne Of Heroes doesn't have a concept of time...Yeah, you get the idea.

"You're the best, Sa-!" She paused to correct herself. "No... _Shirou."_ Irisviel said with a gentle smile.

Were he his teenager self again Shirou would have blushed, but a life full of hardships have changed him, a lot. So, instead of having his cheeks turning into an unhealthy tone of red, the Servant Saber replied in kind with another smile.

"Ha, thank you... _Iri."_

He continued driving with that smile until they arrived to their destination.

 _(Scene Break)_

"Master, I hope that you have found the information you were seeking," Saber said to Kiritsugu once he and Iri were inside the Castle.

"Yeah," He then proceed to share every bit of information he could find about the enemy Masters and their Servants.

So far he only found information about Archer's, Assassin's and Rider's Masters. Archer's was Tokiomi Tohsaka (Who Saber recognized as Rin's father), Assassin's was Kirei Kotomine, and Rider's was Waver Velvet, though he and Irisviel had seen him before.

With that information, Saber gained a new target. Kirei Kotomine was going to die at his first chance, he just couldn't let him live after all the things he did (Well, in this universe he hadn't done anything yet, but even then Saber targeted him anyway). While Shirou knew that Kotomine had been a Master in the Fourth War, he didn't know who's Master. Now he knew.

While Saber sat down thinking about future strategies to take down Kotomine and Gilgamesh as soon as possible, Irisviel and Kiritsugu were talking about something regarding the forest's Bounded Fields. Well, that was interesting. Deciding to pay attention at their conversation, Saber opened his eyes.

What he saw was Iri using a _Crystal Ball_ of all things, and some place in the forest was reflected on it.

 _'So that's how Illya pinpointed our location back then.'_ He thought, recalling that particular day of his life. Age had erased some of them, but the memories of the Fifth Holy Grail War remained untouched in his mind.

"Shirou!" Iri's scared scream brought Saber back from his thoughts to Earth. It seemed like Kiritsugu wanted to ask something about the way that his wife was addressing Saber, but he didn't say anything as the Servant ran to their side and caught sight of what was going on through the Crystal Ball.

A man, if he could even be called that, was walking through the forest with several children alongside him. Those kids were obviously scared if the look of pure and true fear in their eyes was an indicator.

"I KNOW YOU'RE THERE SOMEWHERE! COME, AS MY REVENGE SHALL END WITH YOU!"

"Caster," Saber released a snort of annoyance as he realized who that man was.

"How can you be so sure about that?" Kiritsugu asked while frowning at the Crystal Ball.

"He is the only one who would want to take revenge in us," Surprisingly Irisviel was the one who replied instead of the Servant. "We burned his hide place, after all."

One could swear that Saber had been surprised for a moment judging by the change in his facial features, but it was so brief and unnoticeable that most likely nobody caught sight of it. "Yeah, that's right. Master," He then turned to look at Kiritsugu, as if waiting for orders. As much as he wanted to go and stop Caster as soon as possible, he couldn't just leave his Master and his allies alone.

"WHERE ARE YOU?! THIS CHILDREN WON'T WAIT FOREVER, O HERO!"

"Go," The Magus nodded at his Servant. "Maiya, Iri and I will leave in the opposite path. I'm sure you can handle Caster on your own."

"Understood, don't doubt in using a Command Seal to call me if things get bad." Saber then leaved, _running_ through a _window_ that was at the other side of the room at an impossible velocity.

"Couldn't he just use the door?" Kiritsugu sighed. Really, even in situations like this, the oddity of his Servant kept surprising him.

 _'Well, at least he's_ _useful'_ He shrugged while walking to the door alongside Maiya and Iri, who had expressions on their faces similar to his. Oddly enough, Iri's was accompanied by a little smile.

 _(Scene Break)_

Saber ran through the trees in order to cut the distance faster. During that he almost forgot that he didn't ask where Caster was. Without feeling embarrassed at all due to their current situation, he asked to his Master using their spiritual link. Thankfully he had been running in the right way, Saber didn't like the idea of him arriving late to save the children just because he forgot to ask for directions.

Thanks to his status as a Servant, he didn't need to reinforce his body to run at non-human speeds, his C rank agility made sure of that. However, little did he care about that, as he flowed prana through his legs to the point in which they were near breaking by the pressure. He didn't care. His Reinforcement allowed a boost to B Rank, and he was more than willing to exploit it if it meant that he had more chances in saving someone.

He stopped in the top of a tree when he caught the scent of what could only be Caster. His mystical awareness that came with just being a Servant combined with his almost unfair ability to sense prana allowed him to smell Caster with almost a hundred meters of distance.

He smirked. If he plays his cards right he might be able to take down Caster without him even noticing what killed him.

Tracing his long black bow, one that was made of a material that the current world haven't seen yet, he looked for the perfect angle to snipe Caster. In fact, while he didn't like the idea of being an Archer because that would make him even more similar to EMIYA, being an Assassin would have been perfect for him. It's not like he disliked his status as Saber, but Presence Concealment would have been an incredible useful skill for him, taking into account that sniping his enemies was something he usually did.

Oh well, there was no point in crying over the spilled milk, he would have to work with what he had and not think about stupid, 'what if' scenarios that will never come to be.

Now, going back to the main topic, which would be the best weapon for this shoot? Caladbolg II was out of the question, he wanted to save the children, not blow the whole forest. In fact, any Broken Phantasm won't do, as that would put the kids in unnecessary harm.

Hrunting was also out, the pressure alone generated from it would be enough to severely harm or even kill the kids.

Kanshou or Bakuya won't do either, even if the kids would be untouched, thinking that he could take down Caster with just those wasn't a good idea. Even if they have incredible strong anti-monster properties, as much as he disliked to admit it Caster didn't qualify as a monster. At least to the weapons' standards.

Gae Buidhe may have been a good weapon option, but he couldn't aim for any vital sport in Caster's body without harming at least one of the children in the way.

That only left one option. Gae Bolg, the barbed spear that strikes with death. Throwing it normally like Cu Chulainn would do wasn't an option, as the kids will be touched by the spear in its way. But shooting it with his bow he would be able to shoot it in an angle that would go right to Caster's heart, without harming no one else in the process.

 _'Let's do this'_

"Trace On." As he chanted, the vague form of an spear made of Magical Energy appeared in one of his hands. Tracing spears had always taken more prana and time than swords, but it didn't matter at that moment.

After a few seconds, Cu Chulainn's spear took form on his hands. Just looking at it made him grimace recalling the time when he had been stabbed in the heart, but it was worth it if it would help him to archive his goal.

Placing it in his bow, he used Alteration on it, making it more aerodynamic. While it wouldn't fly as fast a Caladbolg II, thanks to the its form, it was more than enough.

 _Gae Bolg..._ Saber muttered as he let the spear/arrow fly, seeking for Caster's heart. However, it didn't end as he expected. Sure, it truly hit Cater's heart, and it truly killed him, but thinking that someone like Caster wouldn't have something to use in case that something like this happened was a huge mistake of his.

The moment Gae Bolg reached Caster's heart, the madman's body _exploded_ allowing thousands of monsters, plus a giant one that covered at least half a kilometer just by existing, emerged from his body. Killing the children immediately. The only thing that Caster could say before dying was release an scream of "COOL!"

"DAMN! I should have expected something like this!" Saber cursed while running, in order to avoid the giant's attacks while dodging any little monster that tried to test their luck in killing him.

 _'Saber, what's going on?'_ Kiritsugu's alarmed voice asked inside his mind.

 _'No time to explain, are you and the others already out of the forest?'_ He replied in an annoyed tone. All of this was his own fault, after all. It was normal for Saber to be angry at himself.

 _'Yes, we are. Why do you ask?'_

 _'Good, because I'm going to blow the whole forest.'_

 _'What?! What is happening?!'_

 _'Caster resulted to be more difficult to handle than I thought, so I'll have to bring the heavy guns. I'll explain more later'_

Saber heard as Kiritsugu said _'Damn'_ and they stopped their conversation. There was no time to waste, the monsters will be out in the city soon if he didn't do this as soon as possible.

In his hand the form of Caladbolg II appeared, which she later put in his bow. Aiming at the gaint monster, Saber chanted.

"My core is twisted in madness, CALADBOLG!" By the time he let the Broken Phantasm fly, he was one kilometer afar from his target. His skill of Clairvoyance combined with the reinforcement in his eyes made him able to shoot from such a distance.

The whole forest was roughly three kilometers long, Caladbolg evaporated one of them. Including the Castle alongside Saber's target, the gaint monster. Nothing of that was left, not even a single tree was spared. And most likely all the little monsters were killed by Caladbolg too.

However, Saber wasn't going to leave anything at chance. Shooting sevaral broken copies of Kanshou, he cleaned all the zone killing every monster that somehow survived the explosion.

 _(Scene Break)_

 _Meanwhile, outside of the forest._

Kiritsugu heard a loud sound coming from inside the forest, while his connection with Saber was untouched he wanted to verify that everything was alright.

Sending a brief glance towards both Iri and Maiya, who seemed to understand his intentions as they nodded, he concentrated in his link with Saber.

 _'Saber, what's going on?'_

 _'No time to explain, are you and the others already out of the forest?'_

 _Yes, we are. Why do you ask?'_

 _'Good, because I'm going to blow the whole forest.'_

 _'What?! What's happening?!'_

 _'Caster resulted to be more difficult to handle than I thought, so I'll have to bring the heavy guns. I'll explain more later'_

Remembering the fact that he could send his consciousness to Saber's body and see through his Servant's eyes, Kiritsugu did exactly that. What he saw surprised him. A giant _monster_ was standing in the middle of the forest alongside hundreds more of little monsters.

And Saber was standing in the middle of it. Cursing quietly, Kiritsugu decided to see how his Servant handled the situation.

Saber run for a few minutes, dodging any attack that came in his direction until he for some reason stopped. Jumping at the top of a particular big tree, a black bow appeared in Saber's hands.

A bow? He will have to question Saber about that later . After all, you don't see a bowman in the Saber class every day.

While aiming at the monster, another thing took form in the Servant's hand. This time it was something that could hardly be called a sword, its form made it almost useless in a fight of swordplay.

However, Kiritsugu understood perfectly Saber's intentions with it. He was going to shoot it.

"My core is twisted in madness, CALADBOLG!" Were his consciousness in his own body, Kiritsugu would have felt as his eyes widened. While he was no expert in mythology, even he recognized the name 'Caladbolg'. Fergus mac Róich's sword, the one to said to be the Irish equivalent of Excalibur. However, Saber just _couldn't_ be Fergus mac Róich, nothing about him matched with the Irish's legend.

Great, more things to ask about once Saber was back.

Back to Saber's point of view, Caladbolg had erased everything in its way. Destroying at least one kilometer of the forest, alongside the monster and probably the Castle.

And even then, Saber was not satisfied. He ran through the whole forest, continues copies of what seemed to be a sword in the form of a black wing were fired from his black bow killing any monster that was lucky enough to survive the previous attack.

He truly got a good Servant, didn't he?

 _(Scene Break)_

 _Back to Saber's POV_

"I can't sense more monsters, I guess I killed them all." Saber sighed.

Caster had been a pain in the ass to deal with, that was for sure. At least Saber was happy at the fact that Caster couldn't harm innocent people anymore, though his Master was another thing completely. Hopefully once he realized that his Servant was dead, Caster's Master would stop kidnapping children, but knowing his luck Saber was almost sure that things won't happen like that.

Focusing in his link with his Master, Saber ran to where he sensed Kiritsugu. It wouldn't be too much time before other Servants came to see what happened, and he would rather to stay near his Master, Iri, and Maiya (Even if he had barely talked with the latter) if something were to happen.

"Master, Iri, Maiya-san," He acknowledged all of them as he jumped from a tree to their spot outside of the forest.

"We have A LOT to talk about, Saber," Kiritsugu said in a really serious tone. "First, what's your true name?"

"Master, I already sa-" He started saying, but Kiritsugu interrupted him.

"Don't kidd with me, Saber. Iri called you 'Shirou', there's is no way that you don't remember your true name if you could come up with that one," He paused. "I'll use a Command Seal if I have to, Saber."

"Understood, go ahead."

"Huh?"

"I'm not telling you my name for both of our sakes, but if you want to know it so badly then go ahead, and waste one of your Command Seals."

"Hmph, very well. By the power of this Command Seal," His left hand radiated with Magical Energy. "I order you, Servant Saber, to tell me your name _and_ your legend."

Saber felt as foreign prana invaded his body, forcing him to pronounce words that he didn't want to.

"I'm a Hero Of Justice, Shirou Emiya."

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXX_**

AN: Yep, here it is. I had planned to update it at the same time that starts the New Year, but then I remembered that I don't know when it starts in other Countries aside from mine (And most likely nobody in my Country aside from one of my friends reads this). And I guess that is time to to say from where I'm from.

I'm from Argentina! A Third World Country in South America that nobody gives a shit about!

I'm planning in moving to another Country as fast as I can...

Anyway, I'm not here to bore you with my stupid life, so let's get into the actual chapter.

It's a bit longer than usual, and I also included Saber's stats. In my opinion EMIYA's stats doesn't take into account his magecraft. If HF Shirou can use Reinforcement on himself thanks to Archer's arm (Or that's what I understood. If it isn't like that then I don't understand how he kept up with Saber Alter and Kotomine), then EMIYA should be able to do the same on himself.

If it wasn't like that then I think I came up with a believable excuse for it (The whole Rin staying with Shirou stuff, thing that didn't happen in EMIYA's life).

Also, did you like how I handled all the Caster thing? So far I kept close to canon, changing a thing or two, but after this chapter I have plans in changing the war completely. Possibly opening a sequel for the alternative Shirou that will come after all the changes I made here? Maybe I could do that once I'm done with this story.

Anyway, I'm talking too much. Hope you liked the chapter.

I'm still needing a Beta, as you can see. Most of my errors aren't just grammatical mistakes, but that I just _don't know_ how to phrase something in English, if someone could help me with that I would be really happy.

My next update will be a re-write of the first chapter of 'Who needs when you have fire?' or the next chapter of 'With Wings And A Mind Of Steel', I'm not sure yet.

I appreciate all the criticism as long as it isn't a pointless flame, by the way. Just remember that I don't gain anything from this and that I just write this for fun, publishing it in Internet is secondary for me. I do it just because some people like it.

I hope you liked the chapter.

See ya!


	4. His Body Is Made Out of Swords

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Fate/Stay Night, Fate/Zero and any related series belongs to Kinoko Nasu, Type-Moon, Gen Urobuchi and/or their respective owners. I don't gain anything from the following text.

 _The Crimson Saber_

 _Chapter Four:_ _His Body Is Made Out of Swords._

Kiritsugu Emiya stared in incomprehension at the white haired Servant in front of him. There was only one thing he could say in this situation.

"...What?"

And that was the best way to summarize his train of thought. It just didn't make sense. He didn't have a son, and Saber didn't look like him at all. Granted, Illya was identical to Iri but the Servant also didn't look like her, the only similarity was the white hair. But, he also didn't say to be his son. Could this man be some kind of ancestor of his? No, he said that he considered himself a Hero of Justice...

"You heard me right, Master. My name is Shirou Emiya, and I think of myself as a Hero of Justice. Surprised, aren't you? You don't summon your adoptive son everyday."

"...What?" His mind was unable to understand the meaning behind his words.

The Servant now identified as Shirou Emiya sighed. "You truly are having a hard time believing it, aren't you? Very well, it will take a while but I guess that it's a good way to show it to you."

Saber put his right hand on his father's forehead, saying a few things under his breath the ritual to his memories to him started.

 _(Scene Break)_

 _Kiritsugu was there again. The fire that he had seen in his dreams. Only that this time it was through the redhead boy's eyes, and there was no white haired man speaking to him._

 _It went similar to his dream, only that at some point the boy had fallen, his legs giving up._

 _He reached his hand towards the sky, only to find that it was caught by a bigger hand._

 _There stood a man with messy black hair and even darker eyes, tears of joy in his eyes when he found the boy._

 _That man...was him. Kiritsugu recognized himself in the memories, and then he realized._

 _Shirou Emiya, the Servant Saber and the boy were the same person_

 _(Scene Break)_

 _Kiritsugu saw as the boy was adopted by him, and how they grew to love each other as father and son. Eventually, Kiritsugu had taught him Magecraft,_ _nothing much, he watched with unhealthy amounts of cringe how because of his bad explanations the boy had almost killed himself more than once doing Magic Circuits with his nerves, something suicidal at best._

 _In a particular night, Shirou and him were watching the moon under the sky. It wasn't something weird, they did that pretty often, yet the amount of 'weight' that this memory seemed to have made Kiritsugu pay incredible attention._

 _"When I was a kid, I wanted to be a Hero of Justice." Kiritsugu saw himself suddenly speaking_.

 _"You 'wanted' to? Did you give up?" Shirou asked, confused._

 _"Yeah, unfortunately being a hero is a time-limited thing. When you grow up it gets harder to call you one." The Kiritsugu of the memory sighed. "I should have realized it earlier."_

 _"I see, I guess it couldn't be helped."_

 _"Yeah, it really couldn't be helped."_

 _"Yeah, and as it can't be helped I'll take your place. It's impossible for you since you're an adult, but it should be alright to me. Your dream, leave it to me._

 _"I'll make it come true." That part for some reason stuck Kiritsugu the most._

 _Then, the memory Kiritsugu laughed._

 _"...Yeah, I'm relieved." And then, he closed his eyes to not open them again._

 _Kiritsugu knew that in this particular day, something important, perhaps fate, was decided._

 _(Scene Break)_

 _The days passed, and alongside the young woman Taiga Fujimura as his legal guardian the life of the one who was apparently his son continued._

 _He was always there, helping people. Were it fixing devices at his school with what little Magecraft he knew, or helping random people in the streets, the redhead never asked for a reward._

 _It reminded Kiritsugu of himself when he was a kid, only that Shirou was much more extreme in it and didn't seem to care at all about his own well-being._

 _One day, when he was seventeen years old, he stayed until late cleaning the Archery Range of his school. He wasn't even a member, he had dropped a year before after a shoulder injury, but his willingness to help other people was to that extent._

 _When he ended, his attention was caught by a particular sound._

 _Steel clashing steel._

 _Naturally, Shirou went to investigate what it was. In the middle of the courtyard two men, one clad in a blue tight uniform wielding a spear and other that Kiritsugu knew pretty damn well._

 _Almost two meters tall, tanned skin, white hair, steel-colored eyes and dressed in a crimson-red shroud. It was impossible to mistake him for someone else. He was clashing with the Blue Lancer using black and white Chinese swords. He recognized that swords. He had seen them in his dream of the Hill of Swords._

 _The swordsman lacked any grace or skill, even Kiritsugu, someone who knew nothing about how to wield a sword could see dozens of openings in his stance. He could be found lacking both in speed and strength compared to the spearman, and yet he was keeping up. Why? Because he seemed to know wherever the Lancer was going to hit._

 _Before the spear user could move, his foe had already blocked. He moved before his enemy, almost as if he could see the future. Of course, Kiritsugu knew that it wasn't the case. It was more like anticipating the enemy's moves using as his base the previous attacks. That was the high ranked Eye Of The Mind that his Servant had combined with a unorthodox fighting style, which curiously enough, Kiritsugu had never seen him using before._

 _Eventually, Shirou made too much sound and the Lancer heard him. The boy, noticing this, ran and ran. Kiritsugu knew that he stood no chance. The one who was pursing him was a Servant, and a Lancer at that, who were fairly known for their high ranked agility._

 _He stopped for a moment to catch his breath, and that was his fatal mistake._

 _Lancer took material form in front of the boy, and stabbed him in the heart with his weapon._

 _"Sorry kid, nothing personal, just my Master's orders."_

 _Then, everything went black._

 _(Scene Break)_

 _Kiritsugu wasn't worried. Saber wouldn't have shown him all this for the boy's life to end like that, he didn't stuck him like the kind who wasted time in senseless things._

 _Because of that Kiritsugu wasn't too surprised when the boy opened his eyes again._

 _Shirou made his way towards his home, only for Lancer to attack once more. Shirou, having been waiting for him, took a piece of paper from the floor and channeled his od through it, reinforcing it. That was one of the only three mysteries he knew, Structural Analysis, Reinforcement and Gradation Air were the only things in his arsenal._

 _He managed the make his way towards his workshop, were Lancer trapped him. Shirou refused to die, saying that it was too soon..._

 _...That he hadn't saved anyone yet. And then, Magical Energy flowed, as a new Servant had been summoned. Clad in blue armor and wielding an invisible weapon, the blonde Saber appeared. Together, those two made their way through the Fifth Holy Grail War alongside the heir of the Tohsaka family, Rin Tohsaka and her Servant, Archer._

 _Many things had happened. Some had pained him to see, like Illya's death alongside her black Berserker, others were disgusting, like the attitude of Shinji Matou, and others were surprises, as the hostile attitude from Archer 'Saber' to Shirou_ _, or Shirou's inhuman skill with Projection Magecraft._

 _At one point, the Servant Caster used her Noble Phantasm to steal Shirou's Saber, and Archer betrayed them and joined Caster's side. Granted, while it was hard to picture his Saber doing something like that, under the right circumstances Kiritsugu supposed that his Servant would do such a thing._

 _Shirou and the Tohsaka had lost, or so it seemed. Without even a single Severnt on their side, how could their hope to win? That was when they received unexpected aid from the Servant Lancer._

 _The Irish hero joined them temporarily, and kept Archer busy while the two Magi fought Caster and her Master. It would have seemed suicidal to anyone, while the young Tohsaka was a good Magus compared to Caster she was nothing, and Caster's Master was an experienced assassin. How could they hope to win?_

 _They managed to do so, to Kiritsugu's surprise. Rin Tohsaka was able to catch Caster in close combat, whose skills in that were pathetic even compared to a human, and Shirou kept Caster's Master busy._

 _However, Shirou wasn't enough, and her Master saved Caster. That was when everything seemed to be lost, but they were interrupted by someone._

 _"Trace On." The unmistakable voice of Archer/Saber sounded from behind, and several swords formed in the air, killing Caster._

 _Archer then killed Caster's Master._

 _Shirou ran to his Saber's side, only to barely avoid a sword that came aiming at his head._

 _Archer/Saber tried to kill him, as several times before._

 _The blonde Saber couldn't allow that, so she engaged Archer in combat. But that couldn't last. Both of them were Masterless Servants, but only one of them had a B-ranked Independent Action. Archer had the clear advantage._

 _Then, something Kiritsugu wasn't expecting happened. The blonde Saber and Rin Tohsaka formed a contract._

 _Archer couldn't keep up with her, so he did something that Kiritsugu WAS expecting. He called forth his Noble Phantasm._

 ** _"I am the bone of my sword."_**

 _Words all too familiar to Kiritsugu leaved the white haired Servant's mouth. That's it, he didn't have any more doubts...They HAD to be the same person._

 ** _"Unknown to death, nor known to life."_**

 ** _"So, as I pray..."_**

 ** _"Unlimited Blade Works."_**

 _Then, all became dark and Kiritsugu found himself there. Upon the Hill of Swords._

 _"N-no way, Reality Marble..." The Tohsaka girl spoke, translating to words Kiritsugu's own thoughts. So this is what the Unlimited Blade Works and the was, a Hill of Swords. It was the same of his drea--_

 _\--No, that wasn't right._

 _Everything looked the same, except for one thing. The gears in the sky, they weren't moving. They stood rusty and broken, unmoving in the clouds. In his dream they were moving, so what was this?_

 _"So then, Archer..."_

 _"That's right, in life I was never swordsman nor a bowman. I was a Magus."_

 _"And your Magecraft, is it your Noble Phantasm?"_

 _"Sort of. I had never a Holy Sword nor a Demonic one, just this place. So, if a Noble Phantasm is the closer thing to a hero then..._

 _"This wasteland is my Noble Phantasm."_

 _Then, everything faded to black._

 _(Scene Break)_

Kiritsugu found himself in front of his Servant again, only to find that both of them were panting.

"Damn, I should have asked Rin to teach me how to do it properly..." Saber muttered under his breath. Unknown to Kiritsugu, he was cursing because the ritual was a failure. He had hoped to at least show the whole Fifth Holy Grail War, yet he only made it to EMIYA's deployment of Unlimited Blade Works.

Well, it was a good point, he supposed. At least Kiritsugu saw the King of Heroes in action, that would make him careful around the Archer of this War. Furthermore, he surely made some kind of connection, right?

"W-what was that?" Kiritsugu asked, despite knowing what the Servant was about to respond.

"My memories, though I failed to show all I wanted to. Do you understand now?"

"But, then, who was that Archer?"

"Ah, so you're intrigued about him? Well, I supposed you would be if I didn't show all my memories. That man was the Counter Guardian EMIYA, my alternative self. A man who sold his soul to the Will of Humanity in exchange of power."

"...What?" That was all that Kiritsugu could say at that.

"Come on, it surely isn't that hard to believe after all you saw...

 _"Dad."_

Right when Maiya and Irisviel, who had been silent until now, were about to voice their own opinions a voice sounded from behind.

"Ha! I knew it!" It was a voice unmistakable to both Saber and Irisviel.

Saber jumped to his back, Kanshou and Bakuya appearing on his hands. He had failed to notice the approach, too distracted to pay any attention to his senses. Were the newcomer someone else it would have been a fatal mistake.

"Rider." Saber spoke, glaring at the man. Several blueprints formed on his mind, and the best runes to draw were about a move of his fingers to come to life. His Prana reserves were low. Caladbolg II, dozens of broken copies of Kanshou, his Bow, and especially making Kiritsugu see his memories in so little time was a huge strike to his Circuits. No matter how strong he had become, to his core Shirou Emiya was a third-rate Magus.

"I must say, I wasn't expecting you to be summoned, much less in the Saber class. Judging by your legend the best classes for you would be Caster and Assassin," Rider scratched his chin. "But life would be really boring without surprises, isn't that right, _Shirou Emiya?_ "

"Heh, so I was right. Fighting three Dead Apostle Ancestors and several centuries old vampires at once doesn't go exactly unnoticed," Saber sighed, a resigned yet defiant smirk formed on his lips. "Much less if you managed to got a draw, I guess."

"What?!" Irisviel, Maiya, and Waver shouted at once, all of them unable to fully understand that. Kiritsugu just stared at him with a 'What the fuck?' look.

"That's right, lad. This man," He gestured to Saber with his right arm. "Managed to get a draw in such a fight. I'm not sure how I would fair in a battle against him, what I think to be his Noble Phantasm is a good counterattack to mine."

"Oh? So you know about _it?_ Well, I guess it was a really important part of my last years." Saber shrugged.

"Of course, everyone who spend some time in the libraries of the Throne of Heroes knows about the man whose body was made out or swords," Rider grinned at him. "Granted, it was in the bottom of the libraries, really easy miss, but I saw it. I saw who you are. A third-rate Magus who has only one true talent.

"To give form to what is in your mind."

"D-d-denial of Nothingness? N-no way..." Waver was getting paler and paler as he imagined fighting a Sorcerer. There was something on his face that kept Saber from correcting that wrong assumption, some guilty pleasure he found in seeing the future Lord El Melloi II like that.

He blamed Rin for that.

"So, why are you here, King of Conquerors? The mock in the fact that you have discovered my true identity?"

"Hmm, I originally came here to check what was that pulse of Magical Energy, but it seems that you already took care of it. So, I instead have a proposal to you, King of Swords," Saber's left eye twitched at the nickname. "Will you join my army?"

Saber looked at him for a few moments, and then started laughing. At first it was small, barely noticeable, but it then became something big. However, while there certainly was amusement in it, it wasn't that which caught everyone's attention. It was something else. That was a twisted sad laugh, one filled with regret, as far as Rider could tell.

"Sorry Rider, but I already have a King." Saber said, a sad smile formed on his lips.

"Ah, I see," Iskander moved his head in acknowledgment "I should have thought so, but being fair, the bits and pieces about _her_ in your legend are pretty unclear. I should be the one apologizing, Shirou Emiya. I'm sorry."

"No problem, so, anything else?" Truth being told, Saber was starting to like this Iskander guy. That was one of the reasons of why he didn't kill him when he turned his back to him, the other being his, while not low, certainly worse than he was used to Prana units left. He couldn't hope to call forth the Unlimited Blade Works in such state, and he wasn't sure to what extent Rider's power reached.

"I have nothing more to say, Servant Saber. I can tell just by looking at you that you aren't in your best conditions, and you still have issues to solve with your Master and his allies. But hear my words, I'll be the one to beat you another day."

Saber couldn't help but smile slightly at that. In a way, Rider remembered him of the Assassin of his war, Sasaki Kojiro. Of course, their overall personality was completely different, but the way that he spoke of their future match made him recall the fictional Heroic Spirit talking to Arturia. The nostalgia was pretty intense there. Ah, those days in which he was just an inexperienced teenager, he missed and hated them at the same time.

He missed them because he had lost many things since he leaved Fuyuki City alongside Rin and Arturia, and he hated them because how inept he used to be. To think that he could be such an idiot...

...No, that wasn't right. Unlike EMIYA, he was still the same idiot. An idiot who wanted to save everyone, even if he knew that it was impossible.

Granted, life had changed him. It reminded him time and time again in the most cruel ways that his dream was impossible. Just an illusion. But, it was a _really_ beautiful illusion, one that he was happy following.

"Yes, I'll be looking forward our match too." His little smile grew slightly bigger, a distant look on his face which made clear that his mind wasn't right there at the moment.

"Until next time, King of Swords."

...He truly thought of calling him that as something polite, didn't he?

Saber sighed.

"I have a lot to explain, don't you think?" He said, a resigned look on his face s face. "Okay then, pay attention. It all started when I was five years old..."

And then Saber basically explained the story of his life until the end of the Fifth Holy Grail War. He could have done the same with Kiritsugu before, but he wanted for his father to see it all by himself, for different reasons. As it was a personal feeling, it was also because of logic. He knew his father well enough to know that he wouldn't trust him just like that, so he _needed_ to truly show him it. Not just speaking about it.

"...Kiritsugu?" Iri asked to her husband, a confused look on her face.

"It's all true, Iri. I truly summoned my future adoptive son...But now we have more immediate issues, like where are we going to sleep. I had seen something like this coming, and thanks to Saber destroying the Castle, we'll be able to use it. I used some contacts to get a house in the Miyama side of the City. We should be going now."

Everyone nodded, and Kiritsugu leaded the way with Saber at his side in Astral Form, scanning every millimeter of their surroundings. He didn't want any more surprise newcomers.

It was pretty much the surprise, if the house Kiritsugu was talking about was the one he thought that was he would be a bit happier. He hadn't been in that house since he was twenty years old, after all.

He wondered if the kitchen was still the same?

 _(Scene Break)_

From afar, a man stood, watching. He had long black hair which had a strand hanging down his head. Were once was a handsome face now was a dark _thing_ that barely reminded of a human face. His once stoic figure was now something that inspired fear, and his black, tight outfit was full of cuts and blood.

He had two spears in his hands, both of them being as dark as Kanshou under a starless night, one being short and the other long.

And, behind the once Servant Lancer, was an old man laughing like a madman.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **AN:** IT'S ALIIIIVEEEEEEEEE!_

 _No, now being serious, if you wanna know why it took me so long to update check my other Fic's, 'Just a Bowman' Author Notes. I explained everything there. If you don't give a shit about that fic then just skip right to the AN, it's at the bottom of the chapter._

 _Did I say before that I'm lazy as fuck? Well, that's not the reason of why it took me so long to update (Or at least not the main one...), but it IS the reason of why I'm not explaining it again._

 _Anyway, into the actual chapter. I writed the whole 'Shirou explaining things to Kiritsugu' at least a dozen times until I shrugged it of as acceptable, but don't misunderstand my words. Even I recognize that it could have been MUCH better were the Author a skilled writer. Which I'm not, by the way._

 _But for those that were disappointed, don't worry. Next chapter we'll get into more Shirou-Kiritsugu interactions...Really awkward intersections._

 _So, yes! Even Shirou likes Broskander. Let's face it guys, you just CAN'T dislike that guy._

 _And did you expect that final scene? Because were I the reader I wouldn't have done so~_

 _Anyway, I've been practicing a bit and I think that my third-person writing is improving. For all of you that don't know, I'm much more comfortable writing in first-person, but I started writing this fic before I realized that and I think it would be rude to my readers for me to change it midway._

 _So, don't have much more to say aside from the fact that I'm seriously still needing a Beta. Please PM me if you want to be the one helping this poor soul!_

 _See ya guys!_


	5. Author's Notes: Quick update

Yo. I'm finally back, as you can see. I'll get right to the point. This thing is probably going to get deleted in a few hours so I'm gonna be quick.

I've been gone for some personal things, and everything is explained in my profile. Sorry for everything guys.

I don't think any of my old fics (including this one) are going to be updated anymore so, as you probably had guessed already, they are all dead.


End file.
